


Super

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Model Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “You’re…you’re M-Mickey Milkovich”
God, he was even more perfect when he wasn’t frozen in countless magazines or flipping the audience off at a fashion show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://girl-almighttyy.tumblr.com/post/123216713607/noel
> 
> based off that post

There was a sharp tap at the frosted glass door of Ian’s studio.

At first he didn’t move, wondering if he’d misheard, but then it came again. This must be his client….fifteen minutes late.

He got up and opened the door, immediately freezing. His eyes went wide at who was on the other side.

“You’re…you’re M-Mickey Milkovich” he stammered, choking on his own breath and words and tongue.

“And you’re…Gallagher. You gonna stand there all day?”

God, he was even more perfect when he wasn’t frozen in countless magazines or flipping the audience off at a fashion show.

“Oh, shit. Please, Mr. Milkovich –”

Mickey stepped past him without preamble, looking around the small area with an expression only a professional could pull off.

“This is the part where I say Mr. Milkovich is my deadbeat daddy, I say call me Mick, you say sorry and call me Mickey anyway” he stopped in front of Ian who was still glued to the spot by the door. His mouth opened and closed, which Mickey actually enjoyed watching, but he didn’t speak.

“This is the right place, ain’t it?” Mickey asked, raising his signature eyebrow which Ian was pretty sure he read was insured.

“Yeah, yes!” Ian said quickly, closing the door and moving into the room. He ran a hand through his hair and stared, taking in the situation…which happened to be Mickey Milkovich, famous male model, standing in his rinky dink photo studio.

“Great.” Mickey smiled briefly.

“Why exactly are you here, if you don’t mind?” Ian asked, leaning against his desk awkwardly.

Mickey shrugged his leather jacket off and threw himself on a tiny loveseat. He took out a flask and took a couple swigs. “For my appointment.”

“Appoin–” Ian cut himself off, thinking. “You’re Philip Morris?”

“Had to come up with something, didn’t I? Couldn’t have you running your mouth.”

“My brother’s name is Philip” Ian said, trying to act casually. The way Mickey was sitting, sucking down whatever was in that flask, was picturesque. He’d only ever seen him once before in person when he’d been chosen from his photography class to attend fashion week. But this was up close and personal. Mickey was sitting on the very couch he’d taken many naps on when he wasn’t shooting, which was often.

“How exactly do you know about me?”

Mickey locked his eyes on him, grinning slightly. He stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth like he was deciding something in his head. And he was. Normally he would have walked out by now, but this guy was alright looking and didn’t seem like he meant any harm.

“Saw your stuff at a gallery one night” he said.

Ian’s eyebrows shot up. “You did?” Mickey nodded lazily. “Wow.”

“That’s what I said, so now I’m here and this is the part where you do what you do to me.” Another brief smile.

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Ian stood and grabbed his camera from his desk, checking the lens and settings. He tripped on a lighting cord and fumbled with the backdrop a bit, which was really just an off white sheet tacked to the wall. “Okay.”

Mickey chuckled. “Okay? Where do you want me?”

“Um..uh, o-over here” Ian felt his palms sweating and wiped them on his jeans. Mickey made his way over in front of him and put his hands in his pockets, waiting amused. “Actually, could you, do you mind putting your jacket back on? I liked that.”

“You’re the boss, Gallagher.” Mickey grinned, slipping his jacket on and adjusting it, popping the collar and making a show of it.

Ian snapped a few shots. “Um, that’s good.”

“Yeah?”

Ian nodded, checking the pictures and only glancing at Mickey. He heard him sigh then suddenly he was right in front of him grabbing his arms. For a model, he was actually very short, which was why he got so popular so fast. People like attainable. They like Mickey. Love him, even.

“Hey relax, alright? You’re making me nervous and I do this all the fucking time.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. You’re Mickey Milkovich.”

“And you’re Ian Gallagher and you’re pretty sexy actually”

Ian’s mouth gaped open, again a sight Mickey didn’t mind.

“I’m what?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. He grabbed the amateur’s face in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips, slipping his tongue inside just a little before breaking off.

“Sexy. Now let’s do this so I can take you out.”

Ian was blown away. He didn’t know if he was even still standing on his own two feet or even alive. But somehow he was able to reboot his brain and get his entire body working again after that fucking amazing kiss from a fucking super model.

“Yeah, yeah okay” Ian said with some effort, but he was definitely more relaxed and soon he was in his element clicking away.

Mickey was all smiles in about half the frames.


End file.
